Little Location
by Gears112
Summary: A night guard. A technician. At least three little animatronic toddlers. Deep below ground. What could possibly go wrong? Toddler Story starring Sister Location characters. Rated K plus. Please note that for this story Mike Schmidt and Michael are two separate people. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Little Location**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Story_

1\. Surprise!

"...Bene...Benedict...Mister Benedict..."

"He might be dead, Baby..."

"He's just sleeping." Agnes Miller grunted as he started to wake up as something cold and metallic was poking him. "See? I told you."

"Whatever,"

"Huh..." He started to ask before opening his eyes fully and seeing large green eyes staring at him, along with a white and pink fox up in his face. "WHOA!" He exclaimed as he scrambled back, hitting the back of his head on the Hand-Unit. "Ow!" The two animatronics winced at the accident and looked at each other before looking at the man.

"Are you alright, Mr. Benedict?" The green-eyed animatronic, Baby, asked slowly as the technician tried catching his breath.

"The hell?!" He managed out.

"You were sleeping..." Baby explained. "The HandUnit Device became loose and swung too quickly and smacked you across the face." The man made an annoyed grunt as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Ok...at least I'm not in a suit this time..."

"Well, we're a bit to small to actually pick you up." The fox said simply, mimicking the Hand-Unit voice, and Agnes froze and slowly looked at the two animatronics, realizing that the two in front of him were somehow now roughly the size of 3 year old children.

"Huh..." Agnes managed out slowly. "Well, that's new..."

"Yeah we've got no clue how this happened." The fox said, gesturing to itself. "We were hoping you could fix this as the current technician." Agnes looked at the fox and raised an eyebrow.

"I've got no idea on how to fix it." The man said, shrugging. "I only know how to operate the button things and how not to get stuck in the vents." The fox grunted in annoyance and shook its head as Baby sighed.

"Is there anyone you know who could?" The technician frowned as he thought.

"Well...there's is one guy I know who might be able to help."

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Hello, hello hello?" Mike asked as he picked up the phone in the office. "Fazbear's Pizzeria, how may I direct your call?"

"Hey! Mikey!" Mike blinked in surprise.

"Oh hey Agnes!" Mike said as he leaned on the desk. "What's up?"

"Oh not much, trying to not lose my mind at this job...Ow!" Mike sighed as he heard he smack and Agnes cursing at one of the animatronics. "Well it's true! You kidnapped me!"

"Funtime Foxy was gonna kill ya!"

"I was not!"

"Uh, Agnes?" Mike asked, listening to the chaos on the other end. "You called me for a reason...right?" The noises stopped as the other guy chuckled nervously.

"Right-Yeah, there's a reason I called. You see, uh, two of the animatronics are now toddler sized." Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Ok...?"

"Yeah and I don't know how to fix it."

"Well...uh...?" Mike paused as he tried to think of how he could help; at least when the toddler stuff happened at Freddy's it was mainly because of magical shenanigans, but he had no idea of any magical inclined people at Circus Baby's. "I'm not sure if I can help...does anybody there do magic?" Agnes spoke with the other two voices before there was a sigh.

"Nope." Mike frowned.

"Well, then I'm sorry, but that's all I got..." Agnes sighed.

"Well thanks anyways...hey? What's that noise in the background?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Background noise? What are you-" Suddenly the power cut, plunging Mike into darkness. Mike froze as he tried to think of how this could've happened, after all, the place got a new generator and battery packs. There was a chill as mike realized that there was something breathing behind him.

"Miiiichael..." A scraggly deep voice said. Mike debated turning around but suddenly felt a blunt force hit him upside the head, knocking him out.

.

* * *

.

 _Later,_

Mike groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, his head pounding and the cold tile not helping. He froze as he realized that he wasn't at Freddy's; the pizzeria only had carpet and laminated floors. He pushed himself up to his knees as he looked around, not recongizing where he was.

"Huh..." He muttered to himself as he saw a stage.

"Is someone there?" Mike froze, hearing an unfamiliar voice. He looked around for the owner of the voice as he heard a music box melody.

"Um...hello?" He asked aloud. "I think I'm lost." The music box faded away as there was a mildly confused 'huh'. "I was at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, when something knocked me out." Mike managed to get his bearings enough to get to his feet. He stood as there were suddenly smaller sounding voices, musing and whispering about him, not that Mike could make out all of what they were saying. "Well, I don't mean to bother you, so I'll go find my way-" He turned around, hoping to find an exit and instead came face to top of the head with a little ballerina-looking animatronic. "Out..."

"No.." The voice said, Mike realizing it was coming from the animatronic; Mike raised an eyebrow, he honestly didn't expect that mature sounding of a voice to come from that small and child like looking animatronic. "Stay...Dance with me..." Mike frowned a bit.

"Uh, well, I-" Before Mike could give an actual answer, the animatronic grabbed his wrists and pulled him along. Mike stumbled and mentally tried restraining himself from screaming and panicking as the animatronic seemed to start humming as they 'danced'. After a bit, Mike realized that this animatronic wasn't going to hurt him, so he let out a silent sigh and focused on trying to find an exit. The third time they spun around, Mike noticed a low laying vent and on the opposite side of the room was a dim light over a door labeled 'Parts and Service'. He wasn't paying attention to his feet and got tangled up in his own feet and stumbled back. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as he fell to the floor, taking the ballerina animatronic to the floor with him as they landed with a small thud. "Ow..."

"Are you alright?" The animatronic asked and Mike sighed.

"I think so..."

"Mike?" Mike looked up in confusion and yelled into the dark.

"Agnes?"

"What the hell are you doing in the Ballora Gallery?"

"The what?"

"Hold on, I get there in a minute!" Mike sighed as he looked at the animatronic, noting that she looked roughly like a tall 4 year old, as she was fiddling with his shirt buttons and name badge as if she had never seen those things before. He chuckled slightly.

"You having fun?" The animatronic nodded, distracted by his shirt.

"M...Ike...Sch-midt," She read on his name badge. "The name on the Hand Unit is Mike...huh..." She looked at Mike. "I don't remember a face like yours..."

"Well, Mike's a really common name..."

"It is?"

"Yeap..." Mike said as he heard banging in the vents and the 'ow' of Agnes. After a moment might heard the man slowly shuffle along. "Uh, Agnes? What are you-"

"Dude! Shhh!" Agnes hushed. "That ballerina thing is gonna find us and rip us if we disturb her!" Mike looked between the ballerina on his chest and back to Agnes.

"If that was the case, why did you yell earlier?" Mike heard the man stop in place and make an 'uh' sound, earning giggles from Ballora. "I think we're gonna be fine. Just help us up, and we'll get to a place with better lighting."

"Us?"

"Yes, us." Ballora answered simply before there was a long pause.

 _THUNK!_

"Agnes...?"

"Perhaps he fell asleep?"

.

* * *

.

 **Another little toddler story, starring the Sister Location Characters! (Please note that in this story Mike IS NOT Michael!)**

 **Enjoy and feel free to offer suggestions for later scenes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Location**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Story_

2\. Surprise!

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

"Oh Mikey~" Chica sang as she waltzed over to the office. "Do you want cupcakes~" She stopped as she heard no response. "Mike?"

Nothing.

Chica frowned and poked her head into the office. "Mike this isn't funny!" She gasped as she saw no guard there. "FREDDY! MIKE'S GONE!" She wailed before racing to the stage.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Ok, so this is the place you work?"

"Yeap."

"Kinda cramped, isn't it?"

"Eh, I manage..." Mike looked at Agnes, not sure if he fully believed his friend. He and the ballerina, Ballora she said her name was, had managed to get Agnes to wake back up and after a mild freak out, he showed Mike the way to the Main Control room. Ballora followed, as did the smaller ballerina dolls, the Minieernas as Ballora introduced, much to Agnes's irritation, though Mike wondered why; they didn't seem dangerous. "Alright, so now we just need to find the bear and-"

"Please Stand By~!" Both men turned before an orange tinted white fox kit tackled Mike in a surprise hug.

"WHOA!" Mike managed out before he tumbled onto the floor, the fox kit happily on top of him.

"Hi~"

"Uh...hi?" Mike managed out as Agnes raised an eyebrow.

"There's two foxes?" Agnes managed out as Baby sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately." Baby sighed. "That's Lolbit, she's part of the Funtime performances."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, I think that Melody Sch-Mphfh!" Funtime Foxy and Agnes quickly covered Baby's mouth.

"Shhh!" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked slowly as Baby glared at the two before doing something to the hands covering her mouth as Agnes and the fox quickly yanked their hands back and made disgusted faces.

"I was saying was that some kid named Melody Schmidt probably dealt with them when was locked in the-OW! Ballora!"

"Baby, I would not advise saying anymore." Ballora said, as if she hadn't just kicked Baby's shins. "He is Mike Schmidt."

"So...?" Mike blinked slowly as the two bicker; his sister, locked down here? That didn't make any sense. He winced slightly as his head began throbbing.

"Look, Ballora," Baby whined. "The odds of him being actually related to the kid who was stuck here is-"

"He is!" Agnes snapped and Baby looked at him before shrugging.

"Slightly higher than I thought, who knew?" Baby shrugged. "Well, I guess you already know what happened then, so-"

"No, I don't!" Mike exclaimed before looking at Agnes. "Agnes, what the hell?!" Baby snickered at the name as Ballora merely raised an eyebrow.

"Look, Mike, it happened while you were recovering from that break in..." Agnes said slowly. "And no one's even sure how the hell they even go down here in the first place...but the important part is that they made it out ok..." Mike's face fell as he remembered that little detail as it was now Baby's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Break in? How could anyone break in here?" Agnes face palmed.

"Mike doesn't work here."

"Oooooooh...then how'd he get here in the first place?" Mike shrugged.

"Don't know; one minute I was sitting the office, then I heard a scraggly voice say 'Michael' and the next thing I knew was that I was here." The animatronic toddlers paled and even Agnes looked a little hesitant. "Uh...what am I missing?"

"A-Are you sure it was Michael?" Ballora asked, timidly and Mike nodded. Baby's lip trembled before she clung to Agnes.

"I don't wanna be scooped again!" She whined. "I don't wanna! Mr. Benedict, don't make me go!" She blubbered as Agnes patted her on the back awkwardly.

"D-Don't worry Baby, you're not going to the scooper room..." Agnes said slowly. "N-None of the you guys are..." Mike was about to ask but Agnes mouthed 'I'll explain later'.

"P-Promise?" Agnes nodded as the toddler animatronic looked up at him. "I'mma hold you to that..." Agnes rolled his eyes.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." Baby gave him a look but smiled and hugged him tightly, as did the other animatronics. Mike couldn't help but smile at Agnes's embarrassed face.

.

* * *

.

"Chica, Chica, calm down..."

"FREDDY WE LOST HIM!" Chica wailed and Freddy looked at Bonnie and Foxy for help. "WE SCARED HIM AWAAAAAAY! HE WAS SO NIIICEE!"

"Chica, maybe he got sick and had to go home?"

"HE DIDN'T CLOCK OUT THOOOOUGH!" Foxy sighed and tapped his nose with his hook before walking to the office.

"Where's he going?" Bonnie asked.

"Checking the cameras." Chica's wailing stopped on a dime as she looked at the fox.

"There's camera's in the office?" There was an annoyed pirate sigh before the sound the tablet powering up. After a few minutes, before there was a confused 'huh' sound.

"What is it Foxy?" Freddy asked.

"He got kidnapped."

"WHHHAAAAT!?" Chica shrieked before rushing over. "Lemme see!" Foxy lazily handed her the tablet and she watched the footage before her feathers ruffled as she fumed.

"Can you see who kidnapped him?" Freddy asked before the tablet was shoved in his face. Freddy watched, with Bonnie looking over his shoulder. "Huh..."

"That's way too big to be human..." Bonnie noted as Freddy frowned.

"Let's check the animatronic catalog in the manager's office, maybe there's a chance that it's just an old robot and locked Mike in a back room..." Chica stood up.

"I'll check the rooms!" Before Freddy could interject, Chica ran off. Freddy raised an eyebrow slowly as Foxy chuckled.

"Me thinks the lass is quite smitten with the night guard..." Bonnie scrunched his face up as Freddy sighed.

"Oh good grief..."

.

* * *

.

 **Another chapter done, and we see the Fazgang finding that they're missing a guard, Mike and Agnes interacting and bonding with the SL bots, some hints and more, and Baby being a sass.**

 **Please feel free to offer suggestions for later scenes and Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Location**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Story_

3\. Sweet Scoops

 _Little Bit Later_

"Freddy!" Baby yelled into the flickering Parts and Service Room. "Are ya in here?" Agnes and Mike looked at each other, understandably concerned and facing Freddy, though for different reasons.

"NO ONE HERE BUT US SHOVELS!" An over the top voice tried whispering. Mike stifle a chuckle as Agnes rolled his eyes.

"Well, then the shovels are just gonna have to deal with Ennard by themselves." Baby said, placing hands on her hips.

"I'M KIDDING! NO SHOVELS HERE, JUST ME AND BAWN BAWN! WE'RE NOT GONNA BE LEFT ALONE WITH IT!" The white and purplish-pink bear appeared out of the shadows, nearly running into Agnes, who quickly sidestepped the bear. "NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NO-Who are you?" The bear stopped mid-yell and looked at Mike.

"Mike?" The bear looked at Baby.

"Wasn't the last guy named Mike? Or was it Eggs?" He poked the blue rabbit puppet. "Bawn Bawn, was it Mike or Eggs?"

"Eggs." The rabbit yawned cutely. "Eggs Benedict. That's what HandUnit put, Funtime Freddy."

"But he put my name as Eggs..." Agnes said slowly.

"Must've had a similar or exact ID number as the last guy." Agnes raised an eyebrow.

"What...Happened to the last guy?"

"Got scooped." Was the tiny answer as the rabbit rubbed her eyes as the animatronics looked guilty at the ground.

"What's scooped?" Mike asked slowly, though judging from the looks of the toddlers, it wasn't it a good thing. "I-I mean if you want to talk about it..."

"NOPE!"

"Besides, we need to get Bonnet and Yenndo." Ballora said slowly.

"Who?" Both men asked.

"Hello?" A tiny voice asked and they turned around to see a little endoskeleton of a bear cub behind them, timidly looking at the ground, holding a pink bunny puppet. "I am here. Ms. Baby, as is Bonnet."

"Peek-a-Boo!" The rabbit giggled, covering her nose before seeing Mike and Agnes. "Oh! Hello!"

"Uh...hi?" Agnes started to say slowly before there was banging and a crash sound. "The fuck!?" The toddlers shrieked in surprise and held on to each other. "I'll...go check it out..." Agnes said before looking at the toddler animatronics. His face softened slightly before he got to their eye level. "It's going to be ok guys, Mike here is going to keep an eye on you guys until I get back, so behave, ok?" There were timid nods. "It's probably just the vents and Hand-Unit."

"B-Be careful Mr. Benedict!" Ballora said as Baby rubbed her eyes. Agnes smiled.

"Well, because you asked, I'll do just that." He awkwardly patted Ballora's head before giving Mike a look of 'You saw nothing' as he left the Parts and Service room. Mike sighed quietly as the tots looked at him.

"Ok, so what would you guys like to do until he gets back?" Mike asked.

"NOT BE SCOOPED FOR ONE!"

"As weird as it is, I have to agree with loud mouth." Funtime Foxy said, earning an annoyed look from Freddy.

" _EXCUSE_ ME?!"

"Guys, guys, calm down." Mike said slowly, hoping to stop the fighting before it started. "How about you guys show me around here? I mean, so I don't end up getting lost..." He forced a chuckle. Baby looked at the others.

"One minute, bot meeting." The toddlers huddled around each other as they 'discussed' their plans, with every once and a while they had to shush Funtime Freddy. Mike stifled a chuckle as the bots finished the 'meeting' and turned to face Mike. "OK, so we've decided that we'll show you around. But, you've got to help us get ice cream in the kitchen." Mike nodded, trying to keep a straight face.

"Alright then." The toddlers cheered and huddled around Mike to take him around.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"OK, here's the animatronic book..." Bonnie said as he handed it to Freddy. "And here's the event logbook..."

"What?"

"For in case things involving the suits happen...insurance reasons." Bonnie said as if was obvious. Freddy frowned; he never was told about that. "It might have some hints too..." He started to flip through it before looking behind them. "How's Chica, Foxy?"

"Not any better." He mumbled as he rubbed the chicken's back as she was still blubbering.

"Great..." Bonnie muttered sarcastically. "You know, maybe we should see if Gold Freddy can help."

"Yeah, no." Bonnie looked at Freddy.

"Why not?"

"He's weird."

"Says the talking bear with stage fright."

"I do not!"

"Then why do you don't come see the night guard unless it's dark?"

"I-I-I just want to make sure he doesn't judge!"

"Uh huh."

"Guys." Foxy grumbled. "Focus, we need to find the guard." Bonnie and Freddy stopped and sighed.

"Yeah...you're right..."

"Sorry man...We'll find him."

"We have to!" Chica exclaimed. "He's an awesome night guard!"

"And I be totally not the one to tellin' the manager what happened to another guard. Again..."

"Right..."

.

* * *

.

 **Next Chapter is done~**

 **Please feel free to offer suggestions and Enjoy!**


End file.
